Once Every Four Years!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: Still editing it! Seto and Téa as usual. Yet another romantic and funny story which is not over. Read and Review!


Hello Everyone, Friday 29th February 2008! Phew, yet another hard week is over and thus diminishing the barrier separating me and my important exams. I like this date as it is a rare one and there using an idea, I decided to make a fic on it. If I had to wait for another four years, you bet I'll be dead right before. I think it's gonna be a oneshot but I'll see. Actually you will be the one to decide this! OK, I'm sure that you are fed up of all this rant...if ever you do take time to have a look at it.

The story for you then:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters or else...(damn I ran out of ideas) I would have called for an international holiday on the occasion of Seto Kaiba's birthday.(Yeah, I'm a fangirl and you can't really blame me.)

* * *

"Where are you taking me to?"

Téa Gardner, brunette of seventeen years old was repeating the same question each time. What else could she do? For some **security** purposes as her boyfriend stated, her hands were tied and she was blindfolded.

"Seto, I demand an answer, where are you taking for the love of god?"

Her question fell on deaf ears. Seto Kaiba, young billionaire of Domino who was currently sitting in the driver's place of the car glanced at his beloved girlfriend who was sitting in the back seat and sighed.

_I knew I should've taped her mouth as well._

"I'm not taking you anywhere for the love of god but simply for my own love. If you stay silent for one minute, then I'll tell you."

Seto replied as he glanced at Téa from the small mirror of the retro view. She was struggling with her hands and still she could not free herself. After all, it was Seto who tied the knots and he tied them expertly.

"Oh you always say that and then you don't reveal anything to me each time."

Téa was desperately trying to remove the blindfold by blowing at it.

Seto chuckled at the sight and added, "See Téa, you cannot even hold ten full seconds in silence. That's why I've not yet told you anything. Try remaining mute for one minute and you'll see that I'll tell you. You know that I always keep my word so now it's up to you."

"Fine, watch me!" Téa said as she steadied herself in her seat as comfortably as possible with her somehow **handicaps** at that moment.

"I've been doing this since the beginning of this trip." Seto murmured loud enough purposely for Téa to hear and she blushed prettily causing Seto to flash a smile which of course she did not see.

* * *

Seto stopped the car and waited as he kept a look on his watch and on Téa.

"Good progress, you've managed to hold up to thirty seconds." He said as he smirked.

He knew what he was doing and he waited impatiently.

"Reall--? Oh no! Oh no! You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Téa exclaimed.

There she did it. Seto always knew that it would work.

"Any doubt Téa?" Seto asked as he started the engine again.

"You are never going to tell me, are you?" Téa said tiredly.

She was not tired physically but she was tired of asking Seto for the many billionth time the place where he was taking them.

"It depends." Seto simply stated.

"It depends on what, huh? You just want to keep it for yourself. Admit it for once!" Téa said as she turned her head sideways; ignoring Seto for the time being. Though she was "blinded", she closed her eyes as she would have done if her eyes were free.

"Don't be silly Téa. If I wanted to keep it for myself, I would not have been driving you there at this moment." Seto said to ease the tension.

"Yeah right, Seto. Let me rememorize the whole thing again. How you asked me for it, insulted Joey as usual and all that." Téa said as she thought about what happen earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

"I say Yugi. Why is everyone in such a hurry right now?" Ryou, the white-haired over-innocent British transfer student of Domino High asked.

"Ah! Someone tell him to shut up. Him and his idiotic questions, no, seriously! I'm fed up." Malik slammed a palm on Duke's back.

"Shut up Ryou." Duke said carelessly.

Joey came up to Ryou and leaned on his shoulder as he pointed to the crowd gathering in front of the gate and fighting to get out of the school first.

"Simple reason Ryou, don' cha see that school is over right now, for a whole week-end and we are freeee--"

"Shut your mouth Wheeler, you are not the fire brigade and I'm sure that they don't need such an unmelodious wailing as siren."

Who else would call Joey in such a way? Seto Kaiba stood right in front of the group and smirked at his new comment.

"Always so friendly, Kaiba." Yugi said as he went to Joey to prevent him from throwing up insults but...it was too late.

"I tell ya, money bags, ya'll regret it very dearly one day. Don't let me get my hands on ya! Leave me, you guys. I'm not a child." Joey tried to struggle free from Yugi's and Tristan's grip.

"You really think that you can bring these paws of yours on me. Hah, no way and please Wheeler, don't compare yourself with a child, a simple and horrible puppy will do."

Seto added to fuel up Joey's anger.

"Ah, won't ya guys leave me at once? Let me kick his ass. Leave me!" He finally managed to get out of the strong grip of his friends.

He ran to Seto and took him by his collar and said, "Ya were saying, Kaiba? That--"

Seto grabbed Joey by his own collar, making him release his hands from his neck and flung him to the ground…onto his butt.

"That you cannot put your paws on me, mutt! Yes, that's what I said." Seto said as he dusted off his collar and smirked…yet another one good victory and surely it would happen again.

"Like I asked earlier; always so friendly, huh Kaiba?" Yugi said as he helped Joey up.

"Is that so hard to see how much I try? I can't do anything if I'm not an expert for the very first and last time in a particular field."

Seto replied as he looked at Joey in an intimidating way.

"What field would that be, Kaiba?" Joey asked completely disinterested. He thought that the fight was over and boy, he was wrong…as usual.

"That field would be 'Mutt language'. I'm sure you are aware of it. Actually, you are its founder." Seto simple stated as he grinned.

Malik was about to burst out laughing when Duke elbowed him in his arm. He mouthed a big "Don't" at Malik and continued to watch the scene between the two hated enemies.

"Ya're so goin' to regret zat money bags. Let me get my--" Joey stopped before continuing, he was not going to say the word 'hand' again as he knew what was awaiting him. "Just let me get you and ya'll see!"

"Oh come on Wheeler, I so afraid of you that I'm peeing in my pants right now!"

Seto said sarcastically as he watched Joey stomped up to him.

He took a deep breath.

"OK! let's stop this; I'm just wasting my time with ya right now." Joey declared much to everyone surprise except for Seto.

* * *

Everyone's eyes widened at Joey's last declaration.

"I can't believe you are actually forfeiting Wheeler! You, the one who is always so **courageous**." Seto raised his sarcasm and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not accepting defeat Kaiba. I simply need to—" The rest of his sentence was incoherent to anyone else but Kaiba.

They scrutinised Joey, puzzled by his sudden fall of tone.

"What did you say Joey?" Ryou asked.

"The dog needs his litter box. Does this ring a bell, Bakura?" Seto asked as he kept his mocking gaze fixed upon Joey.

Malik's lips were twitching into a large smile, signalling that he was about to laugh when he saw Duke glaring at him in a suggestive way of saying "control".

"Why you…do you always have to be that mean, you jerk?" Joey was fuming from the inside for two different reasons, one of them being the very one which made him forget about Kaiba and his insults and rush to the toilet.

"Yeah, the rat abandoned the ship." Seto said coolly.

"Wait till I'm back, ya money jerk!" Joey yelled as he dashed in the opposite direction.

"If ever you do come back, Wheeler! Who knows? You might as well flush yourself in the toilet while you are there." Seto added.

To that famous retort, Malik, not being able to control anymore, burst out laughing despite all the efforts of Duke to keep him silent. The latter was waving his hands in front of Malik to stop him from pursuing his funny moment.

"That was good, Kaiba! Seriously!" Malik said between fits of laughter.

"Are you taking mime lesson, Duke? Why all these hands movements?"

Ryou said, which added to Malik's pleasure.

"That wasn't funny, Ryou. I'm not a mime." Duke commented.

"Oh no, come on Duke, you know it was. Actually you would look good as a mime. I might as well change my sexual orientation." Malik added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryou asked, completely lacking the sense of the situation.

Yugi, Seto and Duke sighed. This was yet another question which was indeed coming from Ryou.

Malik had finally stopped laughing and stared at Ryou before asking,

"You sure you live on this planet, Ryou? How come you always ask those same and sensible questions which to me make no sense at all because normally, you of all people, should be knowing what is going on among your friends."

"Why's that? Why should I be the one knowing what's going on among all of you. It's friendship that's going on, isn't it?" Ryou replied honestly and innocently.

Malik and the others sweat dropped.

"Forget I asked, Ryou!" Malik said.

"What did you ask him, Malik?"

A new voice popped in the conversation.

_Phew! Saved by the girl!_

Everyone thought.

"Oh Téa, I'm so happy to see you. It's been ages since I last saw you. Where were you? And don't worry, Malik was just asking Ryou whether he was straight or gay and guess what? Ryou said he was not sure."

Duke ran to Téa who gave him a puzzled look. Téa chuckled a little.

"Nice joke, Duke!"

Malik and Seto glared at Duke. Ryou looked more confused than ever and Yugi had to sigh once again.

"Ages? I saw you this morning, Duke." Tés turned to her other friends.

"Sorry I'm late. I was taking some notes from a friend there, in class. So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing Téa, you know there's the usual Ryou asking his questions. The usual cynical laugh of Malik. The same fight between Kai--"

"Come with me!"

It was Seto's turn to talk and he went up to Téa and grabbed her arm quite softly.

"Hey, what's up with you? Don't I even get a hello from you, Seto?" She asked.

* * *

Update is soon coming!


End file.
